Hopelessly Devoted to You
by greengirl16
Summary: You can't always get what you want, even if you're extremely talented, the lead of the the musical, and broadway bound. AU/Musical.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my Oz! It feels like it has been forever since I have written Wicked fanfic, or fanfic in general. I missed it, but chemistry always gets in the way of EVERYTHING :\ Grr. I was going to write again until Christmas break, but I felt like writing today and writer's block disappeared woot! :P I am planning on seeing Next to Normal again before Aaron Tveit leaves (weather permitting) *crosses fingers* DON'T SNOW NATURE DON'T SNOW! So here is my new story, I really hope you enjoy it! As always -Greengirl16**

**A/n I don't own Wicked. Though I do own my congrats for Wicked being the 20th longest running show on Broadway! Way to beat Avenue Q! :P**

**

* * *

**

The campus buzzed with people chattering. Graduation time was upon them and the seniors were getting antsy ready to go off and finally be done with school. One girl, all alone, walked briskly across the campus with her head lowered. She was in a rush to get to rehearsals. It was the college's musical opening night and she was the lead. It was supposed to be the cast's time to rest before the performance, but she felt it was necessary for more practice even though her voice was already perfect. Nobody tried competing with Elphaba Thropp for the lead. Nobody. She was a natural at acting, singing and dancing. People envied her for her incredible talent. Her two friends, Galinda and Fiyero, had convinced her to switch from a history major to a degree in musical theatre. They told her that she was putting her talent to waste if she didn't go into theatre. Elphaba personally didn't think she was incredible, just mediocre, but she switched majors and so far, she was doing well.

She pushed the doors to the auditorium open and walked down towards the stage. The lights were dimmed so she turned one on so a light shone on center stage. She brought out the piano and her sheet music and began to warm up her voice. She was so caught up in the music she didn't hear the door in the back of the theatre open. Fiyero stood just inside the door to the auditorium entranced. Elphaba had a gorgeous voice, he had always known that, but something about the way she sat on stage currently, totally devoted to her music gave him the chills.

Elphaba finished with her high note, belting it perfectly. She let the piano's final chords echo off the auditorium walls. She started turning to her next song when she heard someone clapping in the behind her. She turned and squinted, trying to make out the person. "Fiyero?" She called out.

He walked down the aisle towards her and hopped onto the stage. "Elphaba that was beautiful."

She blushed and looked away. She cleared her throat, "Where's Galinda?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Shopping. She needed a new outfit for tonight."

"Doesn't she have enough clothes?"

"Yes, well she insisted on getting a new dress for our dinner at le restaurant de l'amour. Galinda has been waiting forever to have dinner there. We reserved a spot about 7 months ago."

Fiyero noticed the hurt expression that crossed Elphaba's face. He blinked a second and it was gone. He knew she was hiding something. "Elphaba what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Elphaba's voice cracked, disobeying her 'I am just fine' fa ade. "Damn it." Elphaba hissed under her breath, "It's nothing, seriously. I've got to go get ready for to- shit."

A sickening look crossed Fiyero's face at his realization. "Oh. My. Oz. Elphaba, I am so sorry. I completely forget." He ran his fingers through his untidy blonde hair. "I feel like such an ass."

"Fiyero, it's fine, honestly."

"You know what, I am just going to cancel tonight. Your opening night is much more important."

"Fiyero don't." Elphaba said sternly, "You know how much that would break Galinda's heart. You couldn't do that to her. I won't let you do that to her." Elphaba gathered up her sheet music and stuffed it into her shoulder bag. "I have to go and get some rest." Elphaba said, forcing a smile. "Bye!" She tried to sound cheery and swung her bag over her shoulder and left the theatre.

"Bye." Fiyero replied with his half-hearted response that echoed off the now empty auditorium walls.

Elphaba rushed back to her dorm. Not looking anywhere but the dorm hall that stuck out in the trees. She quickened her pace, so that she was almost running.

"Elphaba? What's wrong?" Boq questioned as she hurried by.

"Nothing." Elphaba said in a dead pan voice and pushed the munchkin out of her path.

"Well good luck tonight! Nessa and I have front row seats to see you!" He called out after her.

Elphaba choked on her breath and ran into the hall. She fled up the stairs and almost fell into her dorm room. She dropped her bag at the door and ran over and sprung onto her bed, burying her face into the pillows. She let the tears fall and hated herself for being one of those girls she had made fun of her entire life. She was crying over a boy, a boy that wasn't hers.

**

* * *

****What did you think? Should I continue? Any advice/tips? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to update this story! :D I am suprised it was a Wicked story I updated because I have been in a Next to Normal mood since before Christmas :) Haha it's an addiction :D Enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16**

**Cookies and Cake for my reviewers! :D You guys are incredible! This chapter is for you!**

* * *

The dorm room door opened and a bunch of bags walked in. A heavy sigh was heard as a petite blonde flung the bags to the ground around her feet. "Phew!" She exclaimed. "I thought I wasn't going to make it up those flights of stairs." She then took notice to her green roommate who had fallen asleep. She was curled up into a ball and had a book still open in her hands. Galinda went over and carefully took the book out of her friend's hands, not wanting to disturb her, and put a bookmark on the page and closed the book, gently setting it on the nightstand. Galinda went over and started to organize her pile of bags.

Elphaba's eyes fluttered open. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was four thirty. Shit! She thought jumping up from her bed. She had been planning on arriving early for opening night. The cast wasn't obliged to arrive until six, but she had wanted to arrive at five. She quickly ran over to the bathroom door, it was locked.

"Galinda! I need the bathroom!" She called out, through the wooden door.

"Elphie, I am sorry, but you are going to have to wait. I am having a makeup emergency!"

"Galinda!" Elphaba moaned. "I am sure you look fine!"

"No, I don't!" Galinda's whiney voice replied. "The corner of my left eye's mascara is clumpy!"

"Sweet Oz It's the end of the world," Elphaba said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I know!" Galinda shrieked. The bathroom door opened revealing a distraught Galinda holding a tube of mascara.

"Galinda you look fine."

"No look." Galinda pointed to her right eye, "Perfection." She then pointed to her left eye and scowled, "Imperfection. This won't do, Elphie!"

"I am afraid it will have to because I need," Elphaba dashed for the open bathroom and slammed the door behind her, "the bathroom."

"ELPHIE!" Galinda whined, banging on the bathroom door. "That's not fair! I wasn't done getting ready!"

"Get over it." Elphaba called back to her, hopping in the shower.

She listened to Galinda's tiny fists pound the door. Moments later she heard Galinda shriek. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"ELPHIE!" The blonde cried. "I broke a nail! It's all your fault!"

Elphaba laughed.

"It's not funny!" Galinda shrieked. Elphaba heard her kick the door in frustration.

"Galinda, you better watch it, you might break your heel next." Elphaba called out, still laughing.

A dramatic humph was heard, followed by the clicking of heels and the slamming of their dorm room door.

"Drama queen." Elphaba muttered.

* * *

Galinda sat alone with Fiyero at a table. A candle was lit, and they were both reading menus in silence. Fiyero kept glancing at the clock on the wall making Galinda self conscious.

After about ten minutes of an awkward silence, Fiyero threw his menu on the table. "I can't do this."

"What?" Galinda's lip started to quiver.

"No, not our relationship," Fiyero clarified. "This." He gestured to the restaurant around them.

"Why?"

"It's Elphaba's opening night and sitting here feels so wrong."

"What? She didn't even tell me!"

"She apparently wasn't planning on telling me either, it kind of slipped out "

Galinda threw her menu on the table next to Fiyero's and followed him out of the restaurant.

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Fiyero shouted and hit side of the carriage in anger. They weren't even half way back to the campus when they came across an enormous tree, which had fallen in their path.

"We're going to miss her show!" Galinda cried.

"Don't you think I realize that?" Fiyero put his head in his hands and sighed miserably. "She really wanted us to be there."

Galinda rubbed his back reassuringly, "She'll understand, we tried, but things happen."

Fiyero shot up, a determined look on his face; he opened the carriage door and hopped out. Galinda followed him out. "Fiyero what are you doing." He started to run down the road leading towards Shiz University.

"Fiyero!" Are you insane?" Galinda called after him. "It's dark out! Do you know what might be lurking in those woods?" She shrieked, but Fiyero continued to run.

Fiyero ran as fast as he could, not looking back at Galinda. He was determined to be there for Elphaba. He would see her perform. It was her senior year and her last opening show for Shiz University. He wanted to be there to support her because that's what friends do.

Elphaba stepped out onto the stage for her first scene. The lights blinded her, but that was part of the whole experience performing. She loved it. She started to sing her opening song, hitting every note perfectly just as she had practiced. She smiled at Nessa and Boq in the front row, ignoring the two empty seats next to them, which she had saved for Fiyero and Galinda and had been planning on surprising them with tickets that afternoon. She didn't allow herself to be distracted by their absence and finished the song earning and enormous applause.

Fiyero panted, feeling disgusting from running so much. The campus was still miles away and he had been running for a long time. He figured the show had already started and it was almost intermission. This gave him the will to keep running.

Elphaba sat backstage at intermission. She touched up her makeup. There were two bouquets of flowers sitting in the dressing room with her name on them. One was from the cast, and one was from the director.

The door opened and Elphaba glanced in the mirror seeing the director enter. "Elphaba, the crowd loves it! You're doing incredible and from what I just overheard you are earning wonderful reviews! Keep it up!"

Elphaba smiled a sad smile.

The director, who was about to leave, stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just I am upset it's my last opening night here at Shiz " Elphaba lied. That was upsetting her, but it wasn't what was bothering her at the moment.

"Elphaba, I am sad to see you go. You're the most talented, dedicated member of this cast, but I am also happy because I know that someday you'll be a famous actress and I'll be proud I had a chance to work with you." He hugged Elphaba and she returned the gesture.

"Now I have to go, we go on in five," he said, exiting and shutting the door behind him.

Elphaba got in her act two costume and quickly went over some vocal exercises, then went backstage to wait for her cue.

The second half of the show went by quickly. The crowd was very responsive, a thing all actors adore. They applauded and laughed at all the right moments. Elphaba stood in the wings waiting for her entrance for the curtain call. She walked out onto the stage and the audience roared, stood up, and whistled. Elphaba bowed, joined hands with her cast members and they all bowed and then exited the stage.

Fiyero ran into the auditorium just in time to see the last actor exit the stage. The house lights came on. "Shit," he muttered. He was too late. A woman had set up a small booth where she was selling bouquets of flowers. Fiyero went over and bought a large bouquet of red poppies and hurried to wait for Elphaba. The rest of the cast exited, signing programs for the young children, who looked up at them in awe, unsure of what to say. The cast then joined their families and friends and eventually left. Fiyero saw the director pass by. "Have you seen Elphaba?"

"Yes, she's doing an interview with the Ozmopolitian." Fiyero knew this was the most popular newspaper in all of Oz and was ecstatic that Elphaba's performance had landed her an interview. "You'll have to wait," the director told him and then walked off.

"Alright," Fiyero said, leaning against the wall. He waited and waiting until only a few stage crew were left. They were still cleaning up. One of them approached Fiyero. "I am sorry sir, but you are going to have to leave. We're locking up for the night."

Fiyero nodded, disappointed he didn't get to see Elphaba and exited, carrying the already wilting bouquet of poppies in his limp arm back to his dorm.

He collapsed on his bed, not bothering to change and went to bed.

He woke up the next day. The sun was high in the sky, it was noon. He ate, showered and got dressed and then left to search for Elphaba. After hours of a wild goose chase, he returned still no sign of Elphaba.

He noticed a small piece of paper taped to his door upon his return. He ripped it off and unfolded it. He recognized the barely legible handwriting immediately.

Dear Fiyero,

I didn't want to wake you. You must be exhausted after last night. Galinda filled me in on how you took off running. Thank you, but I am warning you she's very pissed off. I am sorry you missed the show, but good news, by the time you read this, probably noon if I am right, I will be on a train to the Emerald City! I know you are thinking 'what about her last two performances?' Well, my understudy deserves her chance in the spot light and I am being called in for an audition! They actually want me! I cannot believe it! I am sorry I won't be there to save your ass from Galinda's wrath and that I didn't have the chance to say goodbye, but we will see each other again soon. I promise.

-Elphaba

Fiyero's heart sunk as he read the letter over and over again. She was gone.


End file.
